


好马（五）擦边球

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	好马（五）擦边球

“哥……哥……”他们离开后，还特地把厕所的外门关上，我一直扒着我哥不撒手，一声一声的叫着他，抱着我哥腰的手也越收越紧。

“怎么了？怎么突然闹起来了？”我哥跟着我坐在地上，他一边揉巴着我的头毛，一边用哄着我的语气问我。

我吭叽了一声使劲吸着我哥的味道，不想回答他，他明明都知道。

“才分开不到一个礼拜，丢不丢人？”  
“哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“我想要你……”  
“……”

我就知道我哥还没彻底接受我，哎……委屈得很。

“那哥能在这陪着mean吗？很快的……”我没办法看着我哥的眼睛问他这些，只能还是埋在他的怀里，闷闷的试探他。

感觉时间过了好久，紧张的我都能听见自己砰砰的心跳声，不要拒绝我啊哥，我会很难过的。  
“好。”

 

我拉着plan哥又进到隔间里，不知道plan哥他是怎么说服自己的，他还没有彻底接受我，他接受不了和一个A上床，这我都明白，我也理解……可我就是委屈得很，总觉得他还不够爱我，啊……我又胡思乱想了。

 

隔间的门刚刚被mean捶凹了几块，plan废了半天劲儿才把门锁上。  
“别回头哥。”mean把他困在自己和门板之间，羞于让他面对着自己，估计plan还没疯，mean就要先疯了。“就这样就好……”

plan也很紧张，他刚刚被mean扯进隔间时就有些后悔了，只能硬着头皮在心里默念，“就当mean是O，就当mean是O”，还好，mean也很害羞，不是非要他看着。这样刚刚好。

下巴搭在他的肩膀上，mean突然眯起眼睛，一只手抵在厕所的门板上，一只手摸进了自己的内裤里。

“哥……”可能是因为太安静了，窸窸窣窣的声音太让人脸红，plan清晰的听见mean来回摩擦的声音。

mean缓缓吐了一口气，凑到plan的耳后嗅着他的信息素，他每深吸一下时，plan都听的清清楚楚。

“mean…”plan吞了吞口水，整个人汗毛都竖起来了，羞耻爆了，想躲还躲不开，被mean困在原地，耳朵和脖子附近最是敏感，mean闻来闻去的，搞得plan有些跟着情动。“你让我缓口气，mean……唔……mean！”

本想让mean给他些空间，一身求欢的信息素，plan有些招架不住。

没成想刚说一句，mean直接扳过plan的身体，一口吻上去，比刚刚的吻要激烈多了，mean直接上手掐着plan的脸颊，以方便自己的舌头滑进去。

plan整个人被定在门板上，他不是不喜欢mean，他只是还迈不过去心里那道坎儿。

所以反抗起来也没有那么激烈，毕竟他也是喜欢mean的。

脸颊被掐的生疼，硬是被捏开了嘴，比刚刚拍摄时还要带有侵略性的吻。

本能反应想要推开他，然而闻到mean身上的信息素，plan心软了，他没发火，也没有推开mean，任由mean像要吃了他一样的亲吻他，舌头被缠着舔来舔去，舌尖也被吸得发麻，plan坏心眼儿的咬了一口mean的舌头。

“嘶——”mean松开plan的嘴，半眯着眼抵上plan的额头“哥你咬我。”mean还在喘着粗气。

plan瞟了一眼他的身下，mean也随着他的目光看了一眼自己，随后笑得特流氓，也不知道刚才的害羞劲儿哪去了，他现在只想羞臊他哥，mean拉着plan的手想让他摸摸自己。

plan讨饶地啄了啄他的嘴唇，“给我点时间。”  
“那我能不能摸摸哥？”  
“乖一点。”  
“好吧……”  
看着mean揉弄着自己的手也慢下了速度，plan有些于心不忍“可怜见的样儿。”plan歪着脑袋，露出自己干净的肩颈“脖子给你亲亲。”

mean有些惊讶，A献出自己的脖子……

mean虔诚地吻上去，他有些感动的眼眶发红。我哥是爱我的，他是爱我的。

“你给我够了啊，mean！”plan以为意思意思就行，没成想mean按着他不撒手，“亲几口就得了，别给我蹬鼻子上脸……啊，你！”

“哥，我快到了…就快到了。”mean舔着plan的喉结，手下的速度越来越快，“你忍忍。”

这个小混蛋别的没学会，就学会撒娇卖萌装可怜了。  
最后，等mean搞完，大家都快等睡着了。plan脖子上顶着一个圆圆的大牙印儿，嘴唇也肿的不像话，继续拍接下来的剧情。

如果不是plan活动自如，大家差点以为他俩在厕所来了一炮。


End file.
